The Quest For the Cup of Immortality
Overview Zeus' Ambrosia cup is stolen by some thieves. causing Hebe to be in hot water, as Zeus doesn't want to take his ambrosia out of any other cup. Harmonia, sensing trouble ahead, and being the goddess of peace, sends her daughter, Karen, to gather her recently found friend, Elixabeth, daughter of Boreas, and to find Lexi, daughter of Aphrodite, to then go and take them to Australia, where they will retrieve the cup, and bring it back to Olympus, where Harmonia will take the three girls to see Hebe, to whom they will return the cup. Locations #Karen, gathers Elixabeth, and Lexi, they then leave the camp. #They will reach an airport in New York, from which they will fly to an airport in Australia near their destination. #Upon finding the river, they will have to follow up to the beginning of the river, where there is a water fall, they will have to figure out a way to get into the cave behind the waterfall. #Upon reaching the inside of the cave, they will walk through a few hallways, and they will then reach a room, in which there is a large area, with a forge, many weapons and dead bodies scattered about. But in the middle of the room, there is Zeus' cup. #Upon retrieving the cup, a child of Tartarus attacks them, he is wielding and carrying many weapons. #After defeating the child of Tartarus, the girls must exit the cave and walk back to where they first reached the river. #The girls must then journey back to the same airport in Australia, and then travel to Olympus, where Harmonia will be waiting for them. #After meeting Harmonia, Elixabeth, Karen, and Lexi, will go with Harmonia to see Hebe, at which point they will give Hebe Zeus' cup. #From that point they will return home. Questers #Karen Marcee (Harmonia) #Elixabeth Oslo (Boreas) #Lexi Mansin (Aphrodite) Monster Attacks # attacks the girls on their way up the river to the hideout. # attacks the girls on their journey back to where they first began walking up the river. # attacks the girls on their way to the airport. Prophecy in a land of sand, there flows a river, Received by the Oracle that the girls talk to. When they reach the river, they will fight a pit scorpion, afterwords they will receive the next part of the prophecy. Follow a river to its head, and find behind its beginning, follow it past to the opening, Upon them getting past the waterfall. Once you find what has been lost, take and hide it at all cost, bring it to a goddess before all is lost, for a life not lost is worth the cost. The three girls make it past the waterfall and into a room of hallways, where they then reach a large room, find the cup. Begin Quest Karen: Karen has talked to Elixabeth, and told her to meet at the entrance to camp after getting herself ready. Karen now has walked back to her cabin, gotten ready, and has walked at this point, walked to the Aphrodite Cabin, to see if she can find Lexi, the head counsellor for the cabin. As she hopes that this is the Lexi that Harmonia was talking about. Lexi: ''She just so happens to be eating a bowl of cereal on the porch of Aphrodite's Cabin, as she sees Karen, she gives a faint smile'' Karen: She walks up to the porch and leans against one of the supports near where Lexi is sitting, "Excuse me, but would you happen to be, or know where Lexi is?" She looks at the cereal and realizes she had wanted to eat before she went to find Lexi, but shrugged it off. Lexi: She smiles ''"Well, if you're talking to her." ''She stands up setting the cereal down down on the chair ''"What can I do for you?" '''Karen:' She returns the smile, "Harmonia has sent me a dream, and told me that you and Elixabeth, a girl whom I have just recently met, are to go on a quest to retrieve an item," She looks around slightly and in a hushed tone, she asks, "Is there a place where we could talk quietly? Possibly while you get ready for this quest?" She shuffles the dual sword harness on her back, and tightens one of the strips of leather that attaches it to her zipped up leather jacket. Lexi: '''"Oh, of course, follow me." ''The two walk inside of Aphrodite's Cabin, taking a pitstop in the kitchen so Lexi can put her dishes away, they then walk to Lexi's room, it looks like a princess' room with pink everywhere, not a single artical of clothing out of place. There is a desk for working beside the bed. ''"Please make yourself feel at home." '''Karen: She smiles and lightly sits on the bed, not wanting to ruffle the well made room's flow. "My mother told me that we are to find Zeus' ambrosia cup, So that Hebe will not be punished... My friend Elixabeth, is most likely already waiting for us at the entrance to camp, where we will meet, and decide what we need to do, as my mother wasn't very certain as to where the cup was..." She doesn't realize that she frowned when she said her mother doesn't know where the cup is. Lexi: ''She nods as she stuffs a backpack of clothes, make-up, regular stuff that a child of Aphrodite would need. She then puts two marbles into a small pocket of the backpack and roughly five daggers. She then snaps her fingers and her clothing changes from her pink spaghetti strap and pajama bottoms, to the clothing you would see in her wb picture "Well, this quest sounds amazing, I'm ready when you are." '''Karen:' She stands up and starts to head for the door, "Lets start heading to the entrance to camp then". Lexi and Karen walk to the entrance to camp... Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth sits cross-legged in the grass near the entrance to camp, meticulously tying her hair into a bun using two ornate looking chopsticks. She has decided to ease her ceremonial harpoon from her parents into retirement, which means she will not be taking it on the quest. Because of this, Elixabeth decided that her Dao Swords needed to have a mist form and so they now transform into the chopsticks she is now using to arrange her hair. She has decided to bring no other weapons with her on the quest. As she looks up, she sees Karen and Lexi approaching and cheerfully waves at them.'' Karen: Karen waves at Elixabeth briskly walks up to Elixabeth, "Eli! This is Lexi, the girl that momma Harmonia talked about!" She giggles and points to Lexi. "Lexi, this is Elixabeth, my friend and the girl that Harmonia wanted to be in the group." She smiles warmly at both Eli and Lexi. Lexi: ''She extends her hand to Elixabeth "Pleasure to meet you." '''Elixabeth: 'She extends her hand in turn and shakes hands with Lexi. ''"Pleasure is all mine! Soo... A girl power quest, huh? I love it!" '''Karen:' "I think its cuz Momma Harmonia knows we'll hold peace better." She giggles, "Eli, where do you think we'll find the item?" Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth scratches the imaginary beard on her chin.'' "I have no idea.. But I think I know someone who might. I think we ought to try our luck with an oracle." Lexi: ''She nods "An oracle would be a good place to start." '''Karen:' "Where would we even find an oracle? Or does camp have one just stashed somewhere?" She cringes at the thought of being stored away. Elixabeth: '"The oracles are all in the Oracle's Cave. It's where all questers go to get basic prophecies for their quest. Perhaps we can get one that's a little more in-depth." '''Lexi: '"Well, I'm ready to head over to the Oracle's Cave when you are." '''Karen: "Me too, where-ever the Oracle's Cave is." She giggles. Elixabeth: 'I've been there before so I can take us there. Follow me." ''She starts to head off toward the cave. '''Lexi: ''She walks beside Elixabeth, looking a her nails, making sure the nailpolish she put on yesterday isn't chipped'' Karen: She walks alongside Lexi, humming a simple tune as they walk to the cave. The Oracle Elixabeth: ''As they approach the mouth of the cave, Elixabeth's eyes try in vain to penetrate through the darkness in the opening. "I reckon it might be best if only one of us go in." '''Lexi: '"I don't think it would be fair if I went in, after all I'm not the one leading this quest." Karen: Her face suddenly becomes one of horror, at the thought of having to go into a dark place alone. "I-I, c-c-can g-g-o in, if I n-need t-to..." Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth places a firm but gentle hand on Karen's shoulder. "No. I'll do it. I'll talk to the Oracle." '''Lexi: 'She nods ''"We'll wait here for you." '''Karen:' Her face goes from horror for herself, to shock, and then horror for what Elixabeth will go through inside the cave. "o-ohk-kay." She tries to give a smile, but it comes out extremely weak. Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth takes a deep breathe and then plunges through the darkness and into the cave. She emerges several minutes later looking pale, dazed, and shaky.'' Lexi: ''She looks rather concerned for Elixabeth "Are you okay? What happened?" '''Karen: ' Her heart almost skips a beat when she sees Eli walk out of the cave, and she is almost immediately by Elixabeth's side, and puts an arm around her incase she falls. "Eli? Are you okay?" Elixabeth: ''Aided by Karen's support, Elixabeth slowly sinks to the ground and sits. After a couple of minutes, she starts to feel better and looks up to address Karen and Lexi. "I... I got a prophecy..." '''Lexi: 'She looks a little shocked ''"What was it?" '''Karen:' After having helped Eli to the ground, she walked around her and stood by Lexi, "Oooh, could it be about where the 'Item' is?" She bubbles with excitement, but keeps a close eye on Elixabeth who looks slightly pained and illed. Elixabeth: '"It was very brief... The Oracle only said 'In a land of sand, there flows a river.' But it was very strange... The Oracle said that she would provide more of the prophecy once we reached the first location..." '''Lexi: '"Odd, I thought Oracle's gave the full prophecy right on the spot." '''Karen: "Lets forget about the Oracle, and focus on what she said, Where do we know that's sandy? Like everywhere?" She tips her head to the side and begins to hum again. Elixabeth: '''"A land of sand with a river... To me that sounds like Egypt and the Nile..." '''Lexi: ''She thinks for a second "What about Australia, it's all sand pretty much." '''Karen:' "OOOh theres a river in Australia, it was on a tv show that I remember seeing sometime ago. But won't we have to be sure of where we're going before we get permission to leave camp?" She puts her hands into her jacket pockets. Elixabeth: '"Hmm... Maybe we should do eeny meeny miny moe?" '''Lexi: '"I don't think eeny meeny miny moe will work in this situation." 'Karen: ' "Well, could anyone really hide anything in the Nile? doesn't it like erode and wash stuff away?" She continues to think after saying this. 'Elixabeth: '"Hmm.. That's a good point. Whoever took the cup obviously wanted to hide it somewhere they'd be able to find it and recover it later. I doubt that would be possible with a river like the Nile." 'Karen: ' "What about 'Herbert River, Goshen, Queensland, Australia', because in the show that I watched, it was a river that the people in the show had to do something, I forget what it was, but it was a slow river and would be a good place to hide something." She continues to stand in the same spot, and unzips a few inches of the top of her jacket. '''Lexi: ''She shrugs "It's up to you guys, as long as we are going to the right location." '''Elixabeth: '"Sounds promising. I think we should go talk to Alexander and tell him what we know and what we intend to do." Karen: "That sounds like a good idea, lets go find Alexander, Lexi, that sound good to you?" She steps towards Elixabeth to help her up off the ground. Seeing Alexander Lexi: ''They arrive at Alexander's office and Lexi knocks on the door'' Alexander: He is sitting at his desk when he hears the knock, he looks up from the papers he had been reading and calls out for them to enter in a rather gruff voice. He pauses to look at the clock hanging on the wall to note what time it is, though he could have used his internal automaton clock, but his soul within still had very human habits, like checking a wall clock for the time. Elixabeth: ''Fully recovered and eager, Elixabeth steps into the office first. "Hello sir, we've come to talk to you about quest." '''Alexander:' He looks up at her impatiently, "Well, get on with it then, I don't have all day." He looks around his desk for a folder, and finds one marked Camper List. He opens it and looks up at the campers, waiting for them to continue. Karen: ' ''She suddenly pipes up, "My mother told me to go find an item that had been stolen from Olympus. We need permission to go to Australia, because thats where we think the item is at. As the Oracle gave us a very indefinite portion of a prophecy..." '''Alexander: He raises an eye brow, presuming he has eye brows to raise >.<, "an indefinite portion?" he doesn't give them time to respond, "Very well, how many will be going and how much of camp's resources will you be needing?" He pulls a piece of paper from the folder and grabs a pen, and then waits..... Lexi: ''She steps forward "Only us three will be going on the quest, and all we need is a bag of ambrosia, and enough money for a flight there and back." '''Alexander:' He looks at them with a blank expression, "And your names are? There's hundreds of campers, I can't possibly be expected to memorise all your names." Technically he probably has a program for that, but the soul within that guides his personality likes to pretend to be human and not use it. Elixabeth: '''"Elixabeth Oslo, Counsellor of Boreas' Cabin." '''Karen: "Karen Marcee, Counsellor of Harmonia's Cabin." Lexi: '''"Lexi Mansin, Counsellor of Aphrodite's Cabin." '''Alexander: He writes a few notes as they talk, then pulls out a plastic card from the drawer and a small bag of coins. "You'll have to get the ambrosia from the infirmary, as far as the money, here's one of the camp credit cards and a bag of drachmas, the camp phone number is written on a card in the bag in case you can't find any water (631-555-1212)." He passes the stuff towards Karen, as she said it was her mother that sent the errand/message so he presumes she's leading. Karen: She takes the items from Alexander, and places them divided equally into her jacket pockets. "We won't be back until after we take the item to Olympus, Harmonia gave explicit directions to see her before we did anything else." She then turns to Eli and Lexi, "Lets go." Elixabeth: ''They bid Alexander farewell and head out of the office. "Alright so... To the infirmary?" '''Lexi: '"Yep, to the infirmary." The Infirmary Lexi: ''As they arrive at the infirmary, they walk inside and wait for someone to acknowledge their presence'' A man in a labcoat shows up, wearing rubber gloves like he's ready for surgery Joseph: he speaks with a rather thick German accen "Vell hello zere! I am Dr. Joseph König." he takes out a clipboard and pen ''"Is zere something I can do for you? '''Karen:' She speaks clearly so that Joseph will be able to understand her, "Alexander sent us here, we need ambrosia, so that we can continue on our quest." She shifts her jacket again. Joseph: '''"Ambrosia? Vell sure!" he quickly runs to a cabinet labeled "Joseph's Tools" and takes out several bottles of ambrosia. He hands Karen the inch-high bottles, which are labeled "Gott Medizin" or "God Medicine" English. ''Joseph explains '' "I have measured each of zese containers so zat they each contain a perfect amount of ambrosia. If you get injured, I vould reccomend consuming ein or zwei bottles of zis ambrosia to heal you up quickly." '''Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth smiles, having learned some German from her mother growing up. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Joseph." '''Lexi: 'She looks puzzled and then glances over at Karen to see if she unduerstands any of it Karen: She mouths to Lexi, "did he say one or two bottles for an injury?? we need more than several if its gonna take 2 for an injury." Elixabeth: '''"Umm... Joseph, ich denke, wir werden mindestens zwanzig benötigen." '''Joseph: ''he face palms, realizing how stupid his amount of amrbosia was "Oh, eine Quest! Ich bin so ein Idiot!" he heads back to his cabinet, this time taking out a small first aid kit. He gives the box to Karen, which is labeled "Überdosis Getriebe" ''or "Overdose Gear" in English, and has a picture of the Greek symbol Delta on it. "Zis is my certified medical kit for any demigod on ze field. It contains a größer amount of zose ambrosia bottles, as vell as other supplies such as bandages, gloves, and a defibrillation kit if you need to attempt and restart somebody's heart. It has also been enchanted so zat it is light weight and vill not be a belastung to carry around vith you." Karen: She takes the box from Joseph, and holds it awkwardly, realizing that they may have to go back to Harmonia's cabin so that they can get her backpack, so that she can put this into it, that way carrying it will not be a problem. "Oh, thank you Joseph." Lexi: ''She then realizes she is wearing a backpack "Hey, we can store all this medical stuff in my backpack!" '''Karen:' She hands the medical kit to Lexi, "Here, lets go, before my mind explodes from poor english." She makes an >.< face at Eli. Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth grins unabashedly and waves toward Joseph as she heads toward the exit of the infirmary.'' Lexi: ''She follows Eli out of the infirmary'' Karen: Karen follows Eli and Lexi out of the infirmary, from which they head to the entrance of camp. Back to the Entrance Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth arrives back at the entrance first and waits for her fellow questers to follow suit.'' Lexi: ''She decides to act like a valley girl just for the hell of it "Like, omg, this backpack, is like, tots heavy. Karry, girl please take it." ''She sticks her tongue out playfully Karen: She giggles, and then holds out her hand for Lexi to give her the back pack, "How much make up and crap do you have in it?" Lexi: '''"Um..." ''she shrugs ''"I don't know..." '''Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth giggles. "You gotta make sure you keep that up, Lexi. The oracle told me that the best way to defeat the creatures we will face on this quest is to act like a valley girl." '''Lexi: 'She sighs ''"But like, it's sooo much work..." '''Karen:' She giggles, "Eli did she tell you that monsters were going to be weakened by pounds of make up? So Uhhh, we need to get a ride to the airport." Elixabeth: '''"Hmmm... maybe we should step out onto the road and call a taxi?" '''Lexi: ''She smirks "Don't worry, I got this. Growing up in New York taught me a few things." ''She spots a taxi driving buy, and she whistles loudly, the taxi pulls over and she looks back at Eli and Karen Karen: "Well, that was seemingly easy enough,'' Karen walks over to the taxi grabs the handle to the back seat, opens the door, steps back with the door and motions for Lexi and Eli to get in. '''Elixabeth:' "Hey Lexi, any way you would be willing to sit in the middle? I always get carsick when I sit in the middle and I don't think that's a good idea so soon after seeing the oracle." Lexi: '"Oh not at all." ''They all pile into the car The girls are driven to the airport, they reach the airport and the taxi kicks them out at the front of the airport, Karen pays for their fare with the taxi... The Airport '''Karen: She begins to walk towards the huge glass front entrance to the airport, "Comon! this place looks Awesome!!!" Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth steps out of the car and follows Elixabeth toward the entrance, taking in the exhilerating airport vibe.'' Lexi: ''She steps out as well, and skips to the other two girls "Well, here we are." '''Karen:' Karen walks up to the front door, grabs the handle swings it open and walks inside, and while she is admiring the site of such a big airport she forgets about being courteous to Lexi and Eli. "Woahh this place is huge, and shiny..." she is now keenly aware of most of the things going on around her, as there are many people here, and she see's that there could be many chances for encounters with with people or monsters. Elixabeth: "I think we should get checked in as quickly as possible. Far too much chaos and room for unexpected attacks." Lexi: She begins to walk towards a the flight attendant desk, reaches the desk and waits for Karen to get to the desk. As Karen has the credit card. Karen: She looks at Eli, and then briskly walks towards the flight attendant's desk, procures the card, and gets 3 tickets to their desired destination in Australia. Karen hands a ticket to Lexi, and walks at an angle that intersects Eli's path, which will take them to the terminal that they need to get to, to board their plane. Elixabeth: '''"Alrighty, off we go!" ''Elixabeth skips jubilantly as they head toward security. '' '''Lexi: Lexi runs off after Eli, dragging Karen with her. Karen: Karen is dragged by Lexi and eventually begins to run along side Lexi, the two make it to and through the security, and wait for Lexi on the other side. "Come on Eli! Its not like the guy wants you to pull out fake teeth from your undergarments or anything!" Category:Avingnon